


so here it is (growing up)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rooftop Tag, buncha brotherly roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Duke groaned into the gravel of the rooftop, attempting to suck air back into his bruised lungs.“You’re fine,” His older brother hissed, patting his back awkwardly. If only the criminals could see the famed Red Hood now, panicking because he accidentally attacked his younger brother and he doesn’t want to be told on. “You’re fine, breathe it off, don’t tell Alfred. You can hit me back, it’s fine.”Behind them, Robin cackled into the night, giggling as if he were a normal child his age at the sight of one of his brothers accidentally judo flipping another.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	so here it is (growing up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMich/gifts).



Duke groaned into the gravel of the rooftop, attempting to suck air back into his bruised lungs.

“You’re fine,” His older brother hissed, patting his back awkwardly. If only the criminals could see the famed Red Hood now, panicking because he accidentally attacked his younger brother and he doesn’t want to be told on. “You’re fine, breathe it off, don’t tell Alfred. You can hit me back, it’s fine.”

Behind them, Robin cackled into the night, giggling as if he were a normal child his age at the sight of one of his brothers accidentally judo flipping another.

“I didn’t realize it was you until it was too late,” Jason said, hovering his hands out around Duke as the boy pushed himself up to a kneeling position, sitting back on his ankles.

“A likely story,” Duke teased, rolling his shoulders and waiting for the soreness to ease. Seeing that he was steady, Jason leaned back as well, letting his hands fall to the roof.

“Come, Signal,” Robin called imperiously, now doing a handstand on the edge of the building. Jason tried to pretend that his heart wasn’t in his throat just watching him. “I’ll go through the first part of your patrol with you.”

“Pretty sure it’s past your bedtime, baby bat,” Jason snarked. A wicked smirk lit up Robin’s face.

“If I go home now, I’ll have to tell Father about this. On the other hand, if I patrol another hour, perhaps I’ll have forgotten.”

Duke hauled himself to his feet, then, knowing that Jason would give in. On his way to the next rooftop, he reached out and smacked Robin in the shoulder, calling, “You’re it!”

Robin let out an outraged howl, immediately giving chase. Jason was left on the rooftop, scooping up his helmet and sealing it into place with a mechanized sigh.

“Who decided I was the responsible older brother? Should let those little shits fall into a pit or something. Builds character.” He had a sudden vision of himself as an old man, sitting in a rocking chair and telling a group of children on the carpet  _ Back in my day… _

With a groaned, “Fuck.” he was off, chasing after his youngest brothers.

They played tag for a while, stopping for two robberies, an attempted assault (the woman already had a knife pulled out when they landed in the alley), and one really confused tourist. Finally, the sun was high enough in the sky (as bright as it ever got in Gotham) that Jason put his foot down. He was tired, Duke wasn’t going to find anything out on patrol, and Damian wasn’t going to be wiggling any more time out. As it was, Bruce would likely be more upset at the amount of time they had been on patrol as opposed to Jason accidentally flipping his brother.

So he pushed Robin onto his bike, Signal climbed onto his own, and they headed for the Manor. Both the kids were lucky that it was Saturday; Jason had liked school, but it would have been hell after a night out like this.

And yet, when they pulled into the Cave, there was no worried father or fussing butler waiting for them.

“What is this, brat?” Jason demanded to Damian, who had pulled off his domino and was trying to give Jason an unimpressed look. It was undermined by the shine of glee in his eyes.

“Bruce and Alfred are on a business trip right now. They won’t be back until Tuesday. Tim’s in charge.” Duke called, already heading to the lockers.

“You little shit, you tricked me!” Jason hissed, diving to grab Damian. The teen dove away, that smirk still on his face, and it was a good thing that Alfred wasn’t home because they immediately broke the no-costumes-upstairs rule. They raced through the hallways, Damian actually shrieking when Jason managed to get close enough to touch him.

Still, Damian was smaller than Jason, so it only took a few minutes of running for Jason to get close enough for a running tackle, crushing his youngest brother into the floor. Damian attempted to scramble away, but Jason just let his weight hang heavier until Damian was wheezing for air and smacking back at his head and shoulders. Jason let up just enough to dig his fingers into Damian’s ribs, refusing to let up until the kid finally got enough leverage to kick Jason in the stomach.

Damian scrambled away, still giggling, and curled against the wall, attempting to glare at Jason. It wasn’t very effective over his red cheeks and wide grin. Jason, meanwhile, laid back himself, catching his own breath. They had finally calmed a little when there was a noise, and Duke appeared in the doorway, finishing a juice box.

“So that was fun,” He said, and Damian spared a moment to shoot him a glare as well. Jason hauled himself to his feet with a groan.

“I haven’t forgotten how you didn’t tell me either, little brother.” He cooed with false kindness, and Duke’s eyes widened as he began to back away, Jason matching him pace for pace.

“Hey, I didn’t lie, this isn’t on me!” Duke abandoned all propriety, turning on his heels and racing off. Jason, once again, wasted no time in giving chase.

“C’mon! Big brother just wants to give you a hug!”

And, well. Maybe being an older brother wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU MRMICH YOU, ILY A LOT. I hope you have had a great birthday and this present is what you wished for!  
> Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.  
> Feel free to come catch me on [tumblr](https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com).  
> Love you all and I will see you later!


End file.
